Letters Home
by newsies-on-a-mission
Summary: Albus and Rose are starting Hogwarts. These are their letters to and from their parents.
1. Dear Mum and Dad, From Albus

Dear Mum and Dad,

It turns out I was worried for nothing. I was sorted into Gryffindor! Tell Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione Rose did too. I love it here. Most of my classes are with Rose. Was James the class celebrity last year? I'm just wondering because everybody wants to be my friend just because THE Harry Potter is my Dad. Tell Lily I miss her very much. Of course I miss you. James and I love and miss you!

Your (favorite) son,

_Albus Severus Potter_

* * *

**This is my second story here. Thanks for reading. **

**Maddie**


	2. Dear Al, From Dad

Dear Al,

Your mum and I are very proud of you! I told you that you would be in Gryffindor! It would be nice if Lily would be in Gryffindor also. Speaking of Lil, she misses you terribly. She isn't used to having no one to play with. How is James? Did he try out for quidditch? He doesn't write very often. My advice, stay away from Scorpius Malfoy. His father was my worst enemy. But, if you two end up being friends, that is okay. Tell Professor Longbottom "Hello" for me. I hope you do well in potions, it was my weakest. Your mum and I miss you dearly.

Love, Dad


	3. Dear Mum and Dad, From Rose

Dear Mum and Dad,

I love it here at Hogwarts. Dad, I took your advice and stayed away from Scorpius Malfoy. He gives me the creeps. Mum, Professor Longbottom said I did indeed inherit your brains. All of my other teachers that were either teaching or students who knew you say that too. I find my classes really easy. See Dad, all of that studying was worth it. The teachers say that I will most likely pass my end-of-the-year exams. I miss you terribly. Tell Hugo that I wish he was here and I miss him very much. I hope you two and Hugo are coping well. I love you!

Best wishes,

Rose


	4. Dear Rosie, From Daddy

Dear Rosie,

I am so proud of you, baby girl! Yeah, Scorpius's dad gives me the creeps. Although, I did save his best friend's life. Uncle Harry tells me Albus is adjusting well. He also says that Lily is missing having someone to play dolls with. Hugo is missing you terribly. He forced your mother and I to write how many days until Rosie comes home on the calendar. Needless to say, he is driving your mother and I nuts. I love you baby girl!

Love,

Daddy

P.S. How is Headmistress McGonagall? I wasn't particularly her favorite student. I am sure you are on the good sides of all of your teachers. If you are, attempt to stay on them.

* * *

**I must really love you guys, cuz this is my 4th chappie today.**

**see you later**

**Maddie**

**A second year Ravenclaw**


	5. Dear Mum, From Rosie

Dear Mum, I really need your advice, knowledge, and help on the exciting topic of boys. What does it feel like when you have a crush on someone? I really need to know, because I think I have a crush on Scorpius Malfoy. Don't kill me! Most of all, whatever you do, DO NOT tell dad, or he'll definitely kill me! I don't know what to do, what to say, or even think! Reply as soon as possible, or as muggles say, ASAP. Love, Rosie PS What did it feel like when you liked dad? Were you his first girlfriend? I need answers, and fast too! 


	6. Dear Rose, From Mum

Dear Rose!

Is it okay if told Aunt Ginny? I kinda had to, you can't keep something this big a secret! Don't worry, I'll let you tell your dad. Funny story, when I was in my third year at Hogwarts, I slapped Scorpius' dad, Draco, straight across the face. Your dad was quite proud of me. Speaking of your dad, I ended up being his second (and last) girlfriend. He dated Lavender Brown (funny right?) during our sixth year. I was pretty jealous, maybe I even had a crush on him. Needless to say, I spent a lot of time with your Uncle Harry. I might have had a crush on your father while he was dating Lavender, until we kissed in the Chamber of Secrets* during The Second Wizarding War. Don't ask, long story. How I felt when I had a crush on him? Well, every time I was with him, which was almost everyday, it felt like I had butterflies in my stomach. Who knows, maybe Scorpius feels the same way you do? Maybe you should talk to him. Please write to Hugo! He misses you a lot!

Love,

Mum

* * *

***not the book, the place**

**Good news! My grandpa is doing better! Who is on Pottermore? Send me your username! Mine is StarNewt28239!**

**Maddie**

**a second year Ravenclaw**


End file.
